


without him

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, End Game, Episode Ignis DLC, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: He was with him at the beginning; he is with him at the end.Inspired by a piece of magemg's Ignoct fanart!





	without him

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that this deals with the bad end of ep Ignis so you know what happening
> 
>  
> 
> Continuing my little positivity campaign, Mage picked [**THIS FANART**](https://twitter.com/mgmg_ff/status/948532495263268865)as the personal fave when I asked! Go check it out and if you don't follow mage... what u doin

_“Ignis!!”_

He hears the voice at the barest edge of his consciousness, but he’s gone, _too_ far gone to respond. Something in him breaks at the sound– pure agony, a voice ages familiar wracked with traumatized grief– but it’s nothing he has strength to catch the pieces of and put back together. He put everything into defeating Ardyn. He was unsuccessful. He was unsuccessful. He _failed_ – that, along with Noctis’s voice, nearly draws forth a sob. But he hasn’t the strength.

That besides, Noct is _here._ He can’t ask for anything else.

Warm fingers brush over his, and Ignis slips.

 

 

He meets him in the Astral plane, and his hearts swells with pride and sinks with horror in the same moment. If he is here… the Prophecy has been fulfilled. Shaking fingers press against his mouth to stifle the sob, again, Noct always seems to fill him with such _emotion_ and that has always been true, that has never changed, even when he is eternally twenty-two and Noctis is now older and the picture of the man that Ignis had watched die on the throne.

“Ignis…”

His name on Noctis’s breath breaks the spell. He inhales, so sharp that it is a sob, and takes off sprinting through the ether. The tears fall. He catches Noct around the shoulders and holds him. He swears this time he won’t let him go and he just _holds_ him, arms tight around him, fingers pressing into skin and feeling the warmth of his body in this unfeeling place. “Noct,” he breathes, and pulls back to look at him.

There is stubble on his face and his hair is longer. He’s absolutely filthy and the most beautiful thing Ignis has ever seen. “Noct,” he says again, and it’s stuck on his tongue, the only thing he can see and hear and taste– then he leans in to, selfishly, kiss him with reckless abandon, wet and messy with tears and rattling gasps. He lets himself break, after all this time. He is no longer without him.

Noct humors him– and it really seems like he _actually_ humors him, because he is laughing as he pulls away, gently patting Ignis’s cheek and swiping away a couple of tears. He’s beautiful. He’s smiling. He’s _happy._ “Just give me another minute, Specs,” he says, and gestures over his shoulder.

Ignis glances back, and there awaits Ardyn, steady and watching. He tenses but then forces himself to relax; this is Noctis’s domain, this is Noctis’s moment. Noctis has already accomplished what he is to do, but now he must finish it off.

Breathing in slowly, Ignis wipes his tears and steps back. He settles in at Noctis’s side, and nods. “I’m with you, Noct. Your Majesty,” he corrects. “To the very end.”

Noctis nods, eyes alight with determination. Gods, he is magnificent. Brimming with life even in death and Ignis nearly trembles with the force of it all. Noct turns to face Ardyn, raises the hand upon which the Ring sits, and Ignis cannot stifle his gasp again. His own hand burns, the burn of fire and ancient magic on his third finger. He doesn’t look down. Noctis doesn’t look at him, either, but summons up the old kings to plunge their own arms into Ardyn to finally end it.

And then it’s over; it’s done. Noct is free of his burden. Finally the Prophecy is fulfilled, and he looks over at his king, his beautiful, magnificent king. He has never loved anyone more in his entire life than he does in this exact moment.

Noct smiles. Ignis does, too.

When the Prophecy takes him, when the power bestowed upon him crumples his body before his eyes, Ignis lunges forward to catch him. There is no need, but it’s instinct; his arms go around him again, protectively, and he leans forward into his personal space. They are both falling. It doesn’t matter. He will go wherever with him. Always, he had promised him. _Always._ They will go to the end, together.

Noct places a hand on his cheek, the barest touch but a flush of warmth. He leans in to kiss him.

 

 

 

They cease to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> of course that piece inspired straight up angst and I changed a _tiiiiiny_ bit for storytelling's sake (hope that's okay mage I'm sorry orz) but anyways it's honestly such a beautiful piece showcasing Ignis's protectiveness and love?? it's so good it's just all so good


End file.
